medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Fergus Macmillan
}} ---- 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions :C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset :B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves :B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm :D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? :A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum :C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates :B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a detailed history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at least three. :The Scottish Clan Macmillan is an ancient and prestigious one. Its origins date back to the 12th century, and has had a rich magical history. Hailing from the Scottish Highlands, the Macmillans have prided themselves on integrating well with their muggle clan-counterparts. :For Dominhall Macmillan, the patriarch and head of Clan Macmillan, life was easy. He did not share the struggles of his other wizarding counterparts who suffered the persecution of witches in muggle society. The Macmillans had done so well in their ability to conceal and hide with the shadows, they had turned a blind eye to the struggles of other witches and wizards. Dominhall and his wife, Elizabeth, had a simple life - to start with. Elizabeth had given birth to a baby boy in 1653, Gregor. He had curly dark hair and bright blue eyes and brought his parents no end of joy. However, in 1654, the birth of Gregor's brother, Cormag, changed everything. Cormag was born in breech position - which meant that he needed to be turned around before Elizabeth could give birth to him. Luckily for Cormag, the midwives were able to save him. It was less lucky for Elizabeth, who, like many other women in her position, did not survive the procedure. :Nevertheless, life moved on. When they were growing up, Gregor and Cormag spent much time together, and they both displayed their first signs of magic together - playing catch with a ball; without throwing it. Dominhall was amazed to come out into the gardens to see his six-and-seven year old sons playing catch without touching the ball. The two were always close, and both went to Hogwarts with one year apart between the two of them. Cormag was sorted into ____ promptly after his arrival, where he thrived, developing into the man he is today. Along the way, though, he received very interesting news from Dominhall: he was to be wed to Isobel Macmillan. And he, known for wanting to please his father in hopes of being seen as the better option to carry the mantle, agreed to it. After graduating from Hogwarts, he was married and had his three children: Fergus, Iona and Catriona. :Fergus never felt like he was missing anything. Everything he needed and/or wanted was given to him on a silver platter. His parents, though married for politics, truly cared for one another. His childhood wasn't ordinary given the wealth and power they had, but outside that circle, they always adhered to the expectations on their shoulders. This wasn't different for Fergus, who from the start took a shining to healing. He was a sweet little boy, if not a bit reserved, but whenever he was in his domain, reading books and learning about the structure of the body and how to heal it - how to make it better - he definitely shone. Cormag was never particularly keen on this interest of his son's, seeing as he wanted him to be into politics from the get-go, but it was fit him. Fergus had the heart and soul of a healer. :When his sisters were born, Fergus swore to protect them with everything he had. He was very attentive and always made sure they had anything and everything they needed. They were, as a matter of fact, the reason for which he showed magic that first time. Catriona was crying, he remembers, and his mother was in bedrest due to having fallen ill. His father was out, so he'd offered to take care of her diaper. He was so disgusted, though, that he was actually, physically relieved when his magic did it for him. (After that day, he never once offered to touch a diaper. Even he has his limits.) Cormag was initially disappointed he wasn't there to see it happen, but he was as proud as could be that his son had magic. The chances of being a squib were slim, what with being a pure-blood, but you couldn't blame him for being glad he wouldn't have to go through that shame nonetheless. :Fergus, like the rest of his family, attended Hogwarts starting age eleven. He already had a fair idea of where he'd be sorted (Hufflepuff), but he still felt surprise when he heard the hat's decision. It was just a very surreal experience. He thrived there, bringing honor to not only his house (which was for some reason usually the most shunned?) but to his family name as well. And this - this was more than ideal. His uncle's biological clock was ticking, and Fergus is pretty sure his father wants him to take his place when he passes. Nonetheless, those weren't his biggest worries at the time. Having focused on his studies for his entire school career, Fergus achieved perfect marks on his end of year exams, placing him at the top of his year. By his final year of education, he'd already amassed an indisputable reputation among his peers, just as he'd wanted. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. :Fergus is the embodiment of Hufflepuff. He works hard - maybe a little too hard - and is very dedicated to what he does. His focus hardly strays from the task at hand. Maybe it's because he's a perfectionist and pays too much attention to even the smallest of details, but the point is: this usually makes him the best at whatever it is he's trying to do. But of course, his humbleness meets no ends. He doesn't believe in bragging about his feats, as big as they may be. This has a lot to due with the fact that he's very insecure and self-deprecating, not that he's ever voiced this to anyone he knows. (He's very guarded, too. Most of the time, anyways.) :His loyalty has become dangerous at this point. It often blinds him to the reality of things, as he's unable to see things clearly. He often seeks to see the best in people before everything else, and is a firm believer in second chances. (And third and fourth.) His family has always said he's a wee bit naive. He's very patient and tolerant, and those are traits he knows he inherited from his Hufflepuff mother. He's fair, too, but it goes as far as his loyalty does. Fergus is very kind and prides himself on being an approachable man. Someone who people know they can trust and rely on. He's kind of reserved, though. Not in the I don't want to talk with you way, but rather the I mind my own business kind of way. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. :Nope! 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. :One adult, no exotics 13. What time zone are you? :AST Sonofapollo Owl Me 23:43, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Category:Sorted